


Vol 3. Cock Worship

by Dick_Boy



Series: Let's Act It Out [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bottom Oliver Queen, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Slut as a term of endearment, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Oliver wants Barry inside him for the first time, but he's incredibly impatient.





	Vol 3. Cock Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So there are not enough fics of Oliver Queen being propperly topped.
> 
> Big guys like it up the ass too. He's been good, he deserves it.
> 
> This one wasn't a request, this was just me being a ho with feelings.

“I read another story on that website where you were a total cock slut,” said Oliver, sighing when Barry pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “If they only knew …”

Barry sighed and stopped his actions momentarily, making a frustrated sound.

“Ollie, you're not relaxing,” Barry’s hands caressed Oliver’s thighs. “I haven't even touched your ass yet.”

Oliver laid on the bed, a pillow under his arms as well as his hips. Barry was settled between his legs.

“Well, I don't usually like people behind me, Barry.”

“Then we don't have to do this, Ollie.”

“You act like this was your idea, BA. I want you, but we’ve been at this for an hour. Just stick it in, it'll be fine. You're not that girthy.”

“Yeah, let me do that and watch my dick go soft when you start crying,” Barry rolled his eyes. He knew it probally wouldn't be that bad, but he wanted Oliver comfortable. “not to mention it's been like ten minutes you're just anxious.” his hands moved up over a few scars on Oliver’s back which he paused to kiss. “I’m going to ask, do you want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

Barry smiled and slowly pressed a series of kisses further up Oliver’s back, sloppy open-mouthed kisses that he gently blew on to give him a slight chill. Eventually, he made his way back down to Oliver’s arse, gently massaging him through his boxers.

Oliver hummed, content, pushing back slightly into the motions to show Barry that he was enjoying it.

“Good, you're doing so good, handsome,” his head ducked down between Oliver’s legs. Nibbling gently at Oliver’s thighs. “You've been using the kit I got you, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s weird. I don't really like it.”

“Well, if you want me that badly you either have to deal or I’ll have to come over and do it for you," he laughed softly.

“You say that as if I would object to you coming over just to play with my ass, Allen.”

Barry could hear the smirk in his voice and in response moved up his body so he could claim his lips with his own.

“You're so impatient,” he murmured before claiming his lips again.

“Are you going to make me beg for it?”

“That would be fun,” Barry moved down to kiss Oliver’s neck. “You would do it too.”

“Only because it's you,” Oliver said sternly.

“I know, babe,” his hand found Oliver’s cheek, gently caressing his face before pulling him in for another kiss.

“Please?” Oliver found himself breathing against Barry’s lips, his hand moving down to find the hardness that was forming in Barry’s underwear.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Well I don't want to if you don't want me to,” Oliver pulled his hand back and pressed his face into Barry’s neck.

“I want you to, are you kidding? I take pride in the fact that I can bring _Oliver Queen_ to his knees--” he moaned softly when Oliver bit down on his neck. “--but I've been looking forward to this for weeks, I want to spoil _you._ ”

“Your cock spoils me,” Oliver reminded him, sucking softly at his collarbone, partially because he needed to hide his face when he admitted that, he didn't want to see Barry’s visual response. “you know that.”

“Fine, _if_ you're good while I work on you, you can have it. Does that sound like a deal?”

“I can live with that.” he pulled back and winked.

“I love you,” Barry laughed, nipping at Oliver’s neck.

“Easy, I'm the mayor and I have work tomorrow,” Oliver cautioned. “I can't go in covered in hickeys.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Barry loved teasing Oliver, because he was the only person who could get away with it and still make Oliver smile. “Maybe I want all of Star City to know I've got you. Maybe I can leave one shaped like a lightning bolt.”

He moved down Oliver’s body and pulled off his boxers, carefully he spread Oliver open and his tongue started to tease the sensitive skin his previous actions had exposed to him.

Barry’s actions earned a content hum from Oliver so he pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

“How are you doing, Ollie? I'm going to put fingers in soon.”

“Great.”

After a few minutes of that, he retrieved the bottle of lube and finger cots from beside him. He rolled them onto his fingers and added lube.

Carefully, he began to press at Oliver’s entrance, slowly sliding one finger in and pulling it out.

Oliver breathed out at the loss and Barry pressed it in again, adding more lube. He managed to get two fingers in, Oliver groaned when Barry brushed his prostate.

“You're doing so good, Ollie.”

“Please?” Oliver breathed.

“You're so impatient,” Barry drew out his fingers and added more lube, pressing them back in a final time.

Barry began to stroke Oliver’s prostate with his fingers in slow but full strokes. Oliver tried to grind against the bed for friction.

“Shh, Ollie. I'll make sure you cum,” he reached under Oliver, whose hips were now raised off the bed slightly and began to  stroke him, thumbing the head carefully as his fingers increased their pace.

Soon Oliver couldn't take it. He felt a wave of pleasure overtake his body and collapsed on the bed. His breathing came in shallow pants.

“Holy shit.” he breathed.

Barry removed his fingers from Oliver and quickly got rid of the materials he was using so he could lay beside him and wrap an arm behind him. Carefully his lips met Oliver’s sweat soaked temple.

“You did so good for me.”

“That was really intense,” Oliver breathed. “I’ve never felt anything like that.”

With a soft chuckle, Barry kissed his cheek. A soft lingering kiss without any sort of rush.

“You're gorgeous,” he murmured against his skin, peppering his face with light kisses. "God, I love you so much. You look for gorgeous like this--"

“You're sappy.”

“You're just as sappy,” his tone was accusing but still lightly teasing. He scoffed quietly.

Oliver pulled Barry’s face to his and kissed him slowly, his tongue gently caressing his lower lip to until Barry accepted the invitation.

“Do you want me standing?” Barry asked when he broke the kiss.

“You know how I like it.”

Barry knelt up on the bed to get up he felt a firm open-handed tap on his arse. He rose with a laugh and came to stand a little ways away from the bed.

Oliver rose from the bed briefly to fall to his knees at Barry’s feet. He moved to put his face against the bulge in Barry’s boxer briefs-- but Barry moved away before he could make contact.

“Barr, please,” his voice was level, and still almost serious, but he was begging. Barry knew this tone well.

“What, Ollie?”

“Please,” Oliver’s eyed stayed locked on Barry’s.

Barry moved back to his position.

Oliver pressed his face into the front of Barry’s boxers, nuzzling his erection to create fiction before removing the cloth barrier to bury his face into his lover’s crotch. He loved how Barry smelled and tasted, even if Barry complained when Oliver said it.

Barry could tell that Oliver was in complete bliss when given unrestricted access to him like this. He loved watching Oliver relax and worship his cock. He liked seeing Oliver so happy and content.

Oliver slowly teased under the balls with his tongue before taking one of them into his mouth, his eyes falling closed as he caressed it with his tongue and sucked lightly.

He soon moved to the other side, giving it just as much attention as the first. His actions were slow and leisurely. Never in too much of a hurry and never over calculated.

“So good,” Barry breathed and gently ran his hands over Oliver’s hair, gentle tugs urging him on.

Oliver grasped Barry’s cock with one hand, his face pressed against the base, sucking lightly at the underside where it branched away from his body. Oliver was in complete bliss. All he had to worry about for a few minutes was pleasuring his boyfriend. All he had to worry about. Nothing else mattered besides Barry’s cock, how it felt in his hands and against his face … it's taste.

Slowly, he began to stroke one side of it with his lips, sucking lightly as he moved up and down the shaft. Oliver was lost in his actions, he had been for a while now as he moved to address the other side.

Barry’s slight hitches in breath and soft moans only encouraged him and brought him deeper into his almost trance-like state.

Oliver was grateful that Barry had such a short refractory period. Sometimes when they were together, Oliver would make Barry cum up to five times or more before he was satisfied. This was one of his favourite places to be after all, on his knees with Barry's dick in reach: why would be in any hurry to leave it?

Finally, after Barry had already cum once, the evidence on Oliver’s face, Oliver sucked the head into his mouth and took special care to swipe his tongue around the head and over the sensitive spot just at the underside, pressing his tongue down the slit as well, slowly taking Barry further and further into his throat, hollowing out his cheeks and of course his hands giving attention to whatever wasn’t in his mouth at that moment.

Oliver moaned around Barry’s cock as his nose buried into the short hairs at the base. It wasn't long before Barry came a second time, Oliver waited a few seconds before swallowing all the evidence of Barry’s orgasm.

“Do you want me to fuck your face, Ollie?” Barry painted softly, running his hands over Oliver’s hair. “You're so good to me.”

Oliver pulled off of Barry’s cock with an almost audible pop and stared up at Barry, smiling blissfully and his face was a bit flushed. He nodded and Barry started to push himself into Oliver’s mouth.

“Okay,” he held Oliver’s head in his hands. “Look up at me,” he murmured. “Right at me.”

Oliver kept his eyes on Barry’s and Barry began to thrust into his eager mouth.

Oliver made an attempt to bob his head to take more of Barry’s hardness into his throat, but Barry held him still.

“Easy,” he murmured. “I’ll make sure you get all of it.” he pushed his hips forward and watched Oliver’s eyes close as he brought the other man’s face up against his skin and held it there. He pulled back after a second and began thrusting into the wet heat of Oliver's throat again.

He pulled Oliver up against his body, burying himself deep into Oliver's throat. He stayed pit as he came. He knew Oliver loved taking it.

When Oliver started to pull back he let go. Oliver wiped off his face and swallowed, a content smile still on his face.

“Do you still want me to fuck you, Ollie?” Barry asked.

“Is that even a question?”

“Alright, babe. Do you want me to wear a condom?”

Oliver shook his head and sat back down on the bed. Barry grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and joined him.

“What position?” he laid a few towels on the bed with the help of the Speed Force.

“Don't laugh.”

Barry raised his eyebrows at Oliver, who was seeming a little bit out of character.

“Ollie the last time I laughed at you in the bedroom was when you sneezed so hard you fell off the end of the bed and pulled me with you.” he chuckled at the memory and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I want your chest against my back, on our sides.”

“Sounds perfect.” Barry shrugged and Oliver moved to lay on his side with the towels under his arse.

Barry moved over and kissed his shoulder. He opened the lube again and started to pour it into his hand.

“I know we already talked about this,” his lubed hand found Oliver’s hole easily and he started to lube him up. “but this shouldn't hurt that much. So if it's painful you need to be vocal about it.”

“I know, just put it in,” Oliver was nearly shivering with anticipation. He wanted Barry inside of him. He pressed back against him.

“You're impatient,” Barry nipped at his back gently and soothed it with a soft kiss. “but I love it.”

“I love _you_.”

“You're okay too, I guess,” Barry said dully but was smirking against Oliver’s skin.

“Please.”

“Alright, alright, you little cock slut.” Barry laughed and started to pour some lube over himself. He slowly pressed the tip into Oliver’s entrance.

“Ollie?”

“I'm okay, stop fussing.” he rolled his eyes.

Barry pressed his way in slowly and then stopped when he was all the way in.

“It feels weird, but a good weird,” Oliver commented.

“You feel amazing, Ollie,” Barry purred and sucked lightly at his back, hoping to leave a mark. “Ready for me to move?”

“Yeah.”

Barry slowly thrust his hips up, burying himself deeply into Oliver before pulling out again. His hand traveled up Oliver’s body to hold him against his chest.

“Amazing,” A moan passed Oliver’s lips as he pushed back against Barry’s thrusts.

“Damn it, you feel good.” His thrusts started to pick up. “you feel so good.”

After a few seconds Barry pulled all the way out of Oliver to check for any problems and apply more lube.

“Barry,” Oliver said, in the closest he would ever be to a whine. "You're being too gentle."

Barry pressed back in and reached around to grasp Oliver’s erection in his hand, slowly stroking him at first as he sped up his thrusts.

Barry never had Oliver be careful with him, because if anything really went wrong, He would be fine in an hour or two. Oliver didn't have that privilege, so Barry was always careful. He pressed soft kisses to Oliver’s skin wherever he could reach.

“You're fucking perfect.” he murmured against Oliver’s skin.

They twisted slightly and craned their necks so they could kiss briefly.

Barry was reaching his end, between Oliver’s active participation and his moans, Barry wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

“Fuck yes.”

Barry pressed his face into Oliver’s shoulder and thrusted up with a bit more force than before, his hand still strong and sure on Oliver’s cock.

Oliver’s hand came back and gripped Barry tight enough that he may have left marks, (but Barry far from minded, not to mention they would be gone in an hour), and with a sharp intake of breath, he came, his seed spilling over Barry’s hand and himself.

It wasn't long before Barry pulled out almost completely, then pushed back in to the hilt, finally falling over the edge and releasing into Oliver.

They both laid there, unmoving as they caught their breath. After a bit, Barry nuzzled against Oliver’s back.

“We need to do this more often.” Oliver painted. "Next time you can be a little rougher, you know."

"Forgive me for not wanting to tear you in half." Barry kissed his shoulder and slowly slid out of Oliver. Using one of the towels to wipe up some of the mess.

"Barr," Oliver laughed softly. "You never have me be this serious with _your_ ass."

“That's because if something happens, I'll be fine in an hour, you not so much. Hey, let's take a bath together, we haven't done that in a while,” he kissed Oliver’s cheek and when they both got up, Barry gave Oliver an open-handed slap on the arse.

Oliver turned around and pulled Barry into a hard kiss, pressing his tongue past his lips.

Barry accepted the kiss, pulling Oliver closer by his hair.

“Watch it, Allen,” Oliver murmured against Barry’s lips. Seconds later, meeting them once more with his own, in a softer kiss than before.

They headed into bathroom and Barry moved to the tub, turning on the warm water.

Without a word, Oliver came up behind Barry and placed his hands on his shoulders, kneading his thumbs into the muscles beneath them.

“You're right,” he mused, leaning down to kiss the scars left by his arrows years before. “We haven’t had time to just relax together in a while. We’re usually so antsy we just get right to bed.”

Oliver’s actions earned a soft, content groan from Barry who rolled his head back slightly. Oliver was right, it had been far too long since they slowed down and just enjoyed being together

Soon the bath was full and the couple slid into the warm water.

Barry grabbed a washcloth and gently rubbed it across Oliver’s torso, moving up to his chest. Oliver closed his eyes and leaned his head on Barry’s chest.

“Stop,” he chuckled.

“The lube I used it really gunky when it dries out and I got it all over you,” he objected, running the cloth over one of the scars on his chest. His lips came to his neck to leave a quick kiss.

“You're being anal,” said Oliver, took the cloth from Barry and pulled him into a kiss. “Let's just enjoy the water and I'll clean myself up more when we get out. There isn't even a lot on me.”

Barry pressed his forehead against Oliver’s, his eyes falling closed. “Fine.”

“Next time we see each other, how about I make us dinner and we watch some movies. I still have a handful that I missed while I was away.” Oliver pressed his lips against Barry’s temple.

“How about I cook this time? You always cook.”

“Barry, no matter how much I love you. It'll never be enough to eat Grandma Esther's noodle dish _again._ ”

“Well, she _does_ have a chicken dish.”

“Fine,” Oliver rolled his eyes.


End file.
